Smile for you are not dead.........yet
by devi5
Summary: Some psychos are loose and yyh gang has to stop them bla bla bla bla just read. I don't support gay stuff. I have nothing against them either
1. Default Chapter

Hello i'm devi and i do not own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters. I also do not own Johnny or Devi as much as i like to they belong to Jhonen Vasquez. If you don't like my story than don't put a review. Yes i do have a life i am a busy person so that's why if you don't like it i don't want to see your bitching .I'm not offending the people who like my story only those who don't and say stupid shit on the reviews. I also am not being all energic and "i drank lots of coke and bla bla bla".I personally think that's cheesy and almost everyone dose that. I said "almost" everyone. For love of those who like my story no i'm not gay, and hate for those who don't... - devi  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was cold and raining ( a bit over done? huh?) Johnny and Devi were walking. (in this fic they are twin brother and sister, but they really aren't but in this fic i had to make an exseption) We could be killing stupid humans you know! said Devi. Well i guess we could but remember Koenma will be able to track us down. True. If mom and dad were still alive i bet we've wouldn't of grown up currupted psychos. Johnny said. I wonder why those shadow demons killed mom and dad.( in most fics that i've read, shadow demons are responsible for things like this, anyways......) Me too, sometimes i stay up far in the night thinking about that day, it was fine untill they came. Devi said. Hey i got an idea to get our minds off of this, why don't we steal some money off one of these low life bums and buy a cherry brain freezy! Johnny said. OK!!!  
  
I wonder why Botan called us for i mean it's raining and we're getting wet!!!! Yusuke yelled. Not so loud. it might be very important! kurama said in a calming voice. I don't care as longest i get to see my beutiful yukina!!!!!Kuwabarra's heart melted. Hn. Is that all you got to say? "Hn"! Yusuke said. Shut up and leave me alone you stupid ningen!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$AT THE TEMPLE$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well i'm glad you boys came here i have an importanat mission for you guys! I told you. Kurama said. Theirs two crimanols on the loose here!They are very dangeruos not to mention their a big threat! SO! it's not like i can't take them! Yusuke said in a jerk tone of voice. I'm serious! yealled Botan. Their PSYCHOS AND WORST OF ALL THEIR HOMICIDAL MANIACS!!!! They leave their victoms drained of their blood, in the report it says their some kind of vampires! But it also says their fire demons. What are thier names? asked Kuwabarra. Botan replyed: One of them is Johnny he's 6'0 and very skinny, with spiky hair and always wears black. The other one is Devi she's 5'7 and again wears black she has long blonde hair.Their also twins. well he's a picture of Johnny doing something. Yusuke and the others: OH MY GOD THAT'S SICK...........not even i would do that! said Hiei surprised. Well boys since it's summer you can go run along now and find them, well bye got to go!!!!!!Botan went flying of on her oar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~looking or hunting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sense spirit energy. I think their around this area. Hiei said. Me too, their spirit energy is not evil but psychodic and homicidal........Hiei use your jagan. Kurama said. I'm far ahead of you.Wait i see them their headed toward us. said Hiei. Johnny do you feel weird like someone is looking for us..........spirit dectedtives. Devi said. Who cares they know better to leave us alone or else. OR ELSE WHAT?! Yusuke yelled. Or else i'll be force to slice you in half....Johnny said calmly. I throught you were psychos. kuwabarra said. I don't think so i bet their vampires or something. Kurama said. Suddenly Johnny and DEvi snapped and went "psycho". WE DIDN'T DRINK THEIR BLOOD WE NEEDED IT TO PAINT THE WALL!!!!! Devi yelled holding a dagger at kurama's neck. Everytime we painted it turned the wrong color when it dryed!!!!!!!!!Johnny and Devi went nuts and started slicing some guy that happend to walk by.AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH leave me alone!!!! yelled the guy. Hiei jumped in to help the guy not that he liked humans but he had too.While Devi was sticking a knife in the guys head she was knocked down by Hiei. Get off of me!!!!!!! Devi yelled. NO!!!! Your going back, where you can kill all you want! Johnny was dodged yusuke and kuwabarra's hits. Then Johnny staped Hiei on the back. That's what you get for doing that to my sister. So less than two secends Devi and Johnny were gone. Come on lets get Hiei to Yukina and fast! Yusuke said. 


	2. chapter 2 ear biting action!

Once again the characters are not mine!! I'm sorry if i insulted anyone, i was in a bad mood. I'm a short tempered person anyways.........For the people who know how Devi looks like she's really not blonde she has purple hair and sometimes black but in this fic she's blonde like me! YOU SHOULD READ THE COMIC *JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC* BECUASE IT KICKS ASS AND IT'S THE BEST COMIC IN THE WORLD IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME GO TO HOTTOPIC IN YOUR LOCAL MALL IF YOU CAN'T FIND THEM THRER GO TO (www.slavelabor.com) AND BUY SOME I GARENTEE IT KICKS ASS! they don't cost much only 2.99-3.99!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thanks Johnny, your the best brother ever!!! Don't get all mushy on me remember i don't like that. said Johnny. Hey ummm...... Johnny if i told you something you wouldn't get mad? ^.^! No why would i? Johnny replyed. Well i thought you would flip out or something, you know that guy...."which guy." You know the short one!Devi said cheerfully. Yeah and what of him? "Well i kind of um.....i.....i remember him from somewhere..that's all. Devi said nervously. So......don't tell me you like him! I'm so discusted with you.. Johnny said angrly. No! of corse not i hate everyone........well except you cuz your my brother and stuff. "Yes i think i remember him from somewhere...........*Johnny thinks*  
  
* now for one of thows ever-so popular flshbacks!*  
  
Devi: Johnny were are you?  
  
Johnny: I'm right here don't worry the shawdow demons will never find us here!  
  
Devi: Why did they have to kill mommy and daddy? *cries*  
  
Johnny: Don't cry..i don't like to see you cry.......  
  
Devi: *cries some more* Hey did you hear that?  
  
Jonnhy: Yes! Hey who ever it is come here and face me!!!!  
  
Stranger: Don't worry i'm not here to kill you i'm only here to steal that other girls necklace.  
  
Devi: NO! It belong to my mommy and i'm not going to let you take what i only have of hers!  
  
Stranger: Really..........i don't care..i can find something eles!  
  
Johnny: What's your name?  
  
Stranger: I don't trust you!  
  
Devi: You can trust us. We don't even know anyone to tell and if we do meet anyone why would we tell?  
  
Stranger: Fine, my name is Hiei.  
  
Johnny: I'm Johnny but sometimes you can call me Nny.  
  
Devi: i'm Devi...hi!  
  
Hiei: well since there is nothing to steal i'm leaving.....see you around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny? JOHNNY! Devi yelled. What is it. Johnny replyed. Nothing all the sudden you went quiet! Dose it make a difrece, i'm always "Quiet".Not around me. Devi said. Are you saying i talk to much? johnny said. No, you know what i mean. Devi said. Well anyways what do you want to do now those shit bags are looking for us! Devi said. Well we could go back but this is to much fun lets go to Taco Hell (Taco Bell).  
  
#########################MEANWHILE##########################  
  
Hiei are you still alive? Kuwabarra said. AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh My back yes i'm still very much alive.ahhhhhhhhhh! Hold on brother( In this fic Yukina already knows and yes she took it well) There you go! Yukina smiles. I feel better now you can all leave me alone. Hiei said rudly. Hey look that psycho Johnny guy left his dagger on Hiei. said Kurama. *Then Botan said*: Hm........I better take this to Koenma he might find this useful.Now lets go back and find them hey Botan did you fix my demon compass? Yes i did here you go! Come on guys lets go! *So they all run off again to go find them and posibly get stabed again.....*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%i like doing this!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Theres a big line and all these stupid ningens look at us like where psychos! Devi compliened (sorry for speling it wrong, i'm starting to act like gir(invader zim) for some wierd reason) Well lets leave theres no piont being here with ningens with stupid looks on there faces. Hey remember the last time we came here? Johnny remembered. yes we had a old ugly shack that had a basement and all these rooms where we tortured humans! Well lets g find it.*Luckly it was still there*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Home sweet home! The smell of roten corpes! The dark and lightless feeling it has! Hey is that Mr. fuck and Mr. Psycho Doughtboy. ( for those of you who don't know Mr. Fuck and Mr. Psycho Doughboy are, they are Psycho Doughboys Who tell Johnny what to do but he never listens to them they just drive him nuts so Johnny just stapes them or throws them out the window anyways......) I thought i killed them 10 years ago! No Johnny you went nuts and killed more ningens speaking of killing i'm going out to kill ningens that bother me or something like that! Devi said. ok, wait for me!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ killing stupid humans is fun!!!!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_ * Jonny rips out some guys heart then they drag him to their old ugly shack and start driling holes in his head* Hey guys there right here! Yusuke said. * They go inside and try to find them* Oh my god they need a decorater! Kurama yelled. Are you gay Kurama becuase your so um.......your acting like Keiko right about now!? Yusuke said. No! I'm not incase you haven't noticed i'm having a relationship with Botan! Kuramam yelled back! Hey guys i found a door maybe there in here? * So the guys go and open the door to find a basement they go throw a maze and walk for quite some while* hey do you here that? Kuwanbarra said. Yes it sounds like people being tortured! Hiei said. Come on lets go in! HA! Take that you stupid ningen taste the rath of metal being shoved down your throat! Hey Johnny how many holes do we make in this fool's head? Devi asked. I don't know you already made 10 how about 10 more......... 20! Yeah! Oh my that is not right! Kurama yelled. Who's there? Johnny asked. johnny i think it's hose stupid detective morons......Devi said. Oh yes you mean those fools at the park? Yes you remember the over-confident one that acted all like he's the shit the red head and the carrot top. * Then Devi was interupted by Johnny* And the one that you like the short spiky haired one!! *He stated skipping around her sing Devi and Hiei! Devi and Hiei! Johnny teased. I don't like him! All i said he was cute! Do you have to rub it in! Devi yelled back! * Then Yusuke poped out!* Stop right there psychopathic vampire demons....things! * Then to surprise Devi fliped out!* WHAT! I'M NOT YOUR BITCH TO CALL "THING"!!!!!! Now you've done your in deeper shit than you were when i went psycho on you! Johnny said and laughted. RRRRRRRRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE YOU ALWAYS FUCKING FOLLOWING ME ALL THE TME I HAD ENOUGH* Then Devi started talking about all thesse non-seanse making everyone freak out, yes even Hiei was freaking out!* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH * Then again to everyones surpriese she bit off Kuwabarra's ear!!!!!* Everyone except johnny and Devi: O.O.................... Kuwabarra: AHHHHHHHHHH MY EAR!!!!!!* While Kuwabarra was runing around stupidly, the others were twiching and afriad of her psychoness!* What just happend......Kurama said. What do you expect she's has bad temper she not as sweet as she uaually is( again sorry for my spelling mistakes!) when you piss her off. Johnny said calmly. And you can't do anything about it??? Yusuke yelled. Of coarse i can she's my twin sister i'm supose to know! Johnny screamed back! Well then do something before she kills Hiei! Devi: *chasing Hiei in circles* YOU UNGREATFULL BASTERED YOU TRYED TO RAPE ME AT THE PARK DIDN"T YOU!!!! NOW IT"S YOUR EAR I"M GOING TO BITE OFF!!!! NO YOUR HEAD!!!!! Hiei: MY HEAD!!!!!!!! AAAHHHHH FOR THE FIRST TIME I"M AFRIAD OF WOMEN!!!! (sorry for placing some of them out of there character well except Devi and Johnny their like that!) His head? O.o. said Yusuke. Don't ask......Ummmmm Devi? Devi: *Sweetly* Yes dear brother of mine? Devi stop chaising Hiei around! He wasn't trying to rape you we killed the guy for no reason and he tryed to stop you that's all! Johnny told.oh i'm sorry carrot top here* she majicly fix his ear and made it look like before* I'm sorry Hiei, by the way i still think your cute! Yusuke and Kurama: ffffffffeeeeeeeewwwwwwww! 


End file.
